


Grand Theft Auto V: The way back home

by giantthunder



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Chinese Language, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantthunder/pseuds/giantthunder
Summary: 谁杀了麦克·汤利？





	Grand Theft Auto V: The way back home

**Author's Note:**

> 全文中文。  
> 麦克一出场死亡设定。  
> 脏话连篇。  
> 更新极慢（反正也没人看）

　　“你给我！！！！把你那张！！！！屁眼一样的嘴巴闭上！！！或者！！！让我！！！干脆把它！！！干到合不拢！！！！”

　　野兽一样的巨大怒吼从麦思妮右边的那辆涂装着夸张络合金外漆的奥北发出，然后猛地撞到了她的耳鼓膜，震荡着的音波让她甚至觉得头脑昏眩——她人生的三十年都从未听到过这样可怕的声音，像是地狱的恶鬼一样涂满污垢和邪恶，她害怕到一时失去理智，慌乱地踩下油门，甚至错手按下了喇叭。

　　滑稽的单弦欢乐颂从车的喇叭里演奏出来，换来了已经远去的那野兽声音主人的一声更大的怒吼和一个中指：“闭嘴！！！！臭婊子！！！”

　　后面的车辆被麦思妮突如其来的刹车弄得措手不及，猛地撞了上来，被撞的红色的因菲努斯不受控制的车身歪斜，气囊弹出，然后车身撞飞护栏，麦思妮只差一点点，就命丧大海。

　　今天真是倒霉的一天，车停稳后，麦思妮趴在就剩气囊上害怕地哭到几乎要昏厥过去。

　　崔佛大概会无比同意刚刚被他骂了婊子的女人的观点。

　　崔佛坐在麦克的那辆浮夸、干净、布满中产阶级恶臭的奥北上，狠狠地把点燃的卷烟按在了副驾那昂贵的真皮坐垫上，瞪着眼睛，愤怒到全身颤抖，握着方向盘的右手手指抽搐着，扔掉卷烟的左手中指则狠狠地戳向副驾，仿佛那里有一个肥胖、棕发、迷恋好麦坞老电影的中年男人——比如说麦克·汤利这样的男人一样。

　　“我让你的女儿上了电影！把导演关在我的地下室里踩断了他的每个手指还让他尝了我的鸡巴！我照顾着你的儿子！！每个月都带他去哈草、脱衣舞俱乐部还有山地车骑行！还有你那肥屁股的老婆！我给她找健身教练，骑术教练还有时候要给她找年轻的鸡巴！我！！！已经！！！为你！！！做的！！！够多了！！！”

　　“老崔，cool——down。”麦克突然地，像是本来就在那里一样，出现在了副驾，苍白透明地像是鬼魂，他抬起双手然后下压，皱着一边的眉毛，用一种无奈的眼神看着暴怒不已的崔佛，重重地叹了口气，“我只是……我只是，你知道的，我只是想知道，自己的死因。”

　　“死因！”崔佛大声地用鼻子重重地哼了一下，任性地狂按着喇叭，“麦克·汤里，无法无天的江洋大盗，让梅利韦瑟胆寒的冷血杀手，把我！崔佛·菲利普骗的团团转的大人物！嗑药过量死在自家的客厅沙发上！你还要知道什么！你那肥屁股一样的脑袋，还有你那会说话的大肠还想要知道些什么！我没日没夜地调查了一个月！没有意外！没有！你只是觉得这个死法太难堪就把我指——使——来！指——使——去！我受够了！受——够——了！”

　　麦克·汤利沉默地闭上了嘴，半阖着眼睛，抿着嘴巴，任由崔佛赌气似的把车故意开上坑坑洼洼的泥地，走过地上大大小小的卵石，把车身搞得颠簸不已。

　　“哦！”一声模模糊糊的惊叫在车中若隐若现。

　　“我似乎……”汤利被这突如其来的惨叫吓了一跳，犹犹豫豫地向车后部看去，“听到了……”

　　没有理会麦克的疑问，崔佛点燃了第二支白色的卷烟，他的手指有些发抖，用力擦动打火机的滑轮，尝试了好几次才终于成功。他将烟咬在齿间，猛吸一口，眼神瞬间涣散而又迷茫，然后他又恨透了这烟草似的，将它狠狠地扔在了脚边，一脚踩了上去：“我！一吸这垃圾玩意儿就会看到你！你这个阴魂不散的胖子！我更愿意看到小丑！妈的草他妈的小丑！至少老子能杀了它们！干爆它们！妈的操你妈的干爆它们！”

　　“什么小丑？”麦克的灵魂把双手枕在脑后，似乎彻底放弃了对崔佛情绪的安抚，漫不经心地问。

　　崔佛用力咬着下嘴唇，紧皱着眉头，像一个气疯了的、倔强的、不肯对任何事妥协的坏孩子。

　　麦克耸了耸肩。

　　“那咱们来讲一讲我们现在……”

　　崔佛的手机猛地嗡响起来打断了麦克想要说的话，随之而来的还有那无趣、单调的默认和弦铃声。

　　特蕾茜的头像在屏幕上闪烁。

　　崔佛的反应很奇怪，他先是将右手向手机探过去，然后又缩了回来，接着他整个人猛地在座位上弹了一下，他似乎想要把头撞在方向盘上，但最终骂骂咧咧地停止了这种自残行为，浑身不自在似的，气势汹汹地拿起了手机，按下了接听键。

　　特蕾茜的尖叫声从手机那边传来。

　　“崔佛叔叔！我只能找你了，我只能找你了，妈妈在做抽脂或者是调整她的假奶子什么的，我一个人在家，客厅的电视被砸烂了，不只是电视，去他的电视，整个客厅还有吉米的房间，现在都是一坨屎，是操蛋的一坨屎！”

　　“嗯——哼？”崔佛从鼻子里哼出一个重音表示他在听。

　　“现在吉米不见了！那个死胖子除了买安或者大麻几乎从来不会出门！我在他的卧室里还见到了——血！”

　　“嗯——也许你不需要太担心，吉米已经是个成年人了，嗯——更像头猪，但是这不能怪他，毕竟他的肥佬老爸就……”

　　“不！！”特蕾茜的高分贝尖叫又拔高了几个度，“在爸爸去世之前他就惹到了巴勒帮！该死，该死，我也不知道怎么回事，但他似乎欠了对方很多钱，那个！垃圾！对方差点把我拖上了拖车！那个！智障！胖子！”

　　“好的，好的。”崔佛漫不经心地回答了，“我会找找你的那个肥佬弟弟，如果他没有被做什么大脑抽脂手术——那基本上会抽出他的整个脑子——的话。”

　　特蕾茜的声音终于平缓了下来，她开始抽泣着道谢，然后挂断了电话。

　　崔佛将手机随便地甩在了身后，双手扶上了方向盘，以一种板直、僵硬的姿势笔直地望着前方的马路，他现在开车的样子专心致志而又……古怪。古怪到麦克不用思考就明白了这件事中一定有些问题，麦克皱起了双眉迟疑地开口：“嘿，我们应该回洛圣都。”

　　“不，我们去要去北扬克顿。”

　　“老崔，听着，我的儿子被绑架了，也许他现在就在某个黑帮的据点，也许他正在被别人开肠破肚！也许咱们晚到一个小时，他那肥腻的小脑瓜就被人用一颗子弹射爆了！”

　　“啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦！！！！！！！！”崔佛大声地喊着无意义的音符盖过了麦克的声音，“闭嘴你这个，你这个问号！你这个！欠操的大屁股骚货！你这个！幻觉！”

　　“对！你就只是个幻觉！我那悲惨的无序的混乱的脑子里产生的幻觉，听着你这个肥佬，我的童年很凄惨，你知道的我的童年很凄惨，你们，他们，所有人，你，她，所有垃圾、昆虫，神造物、零向量或者垃圾的全球变暖制品，都离！开！我！你就像是蒸馏水一样的冷酷、恶心、无菌、丧心病狂又邪恶！你死了两次！你骗了我两次！你一次又一次用你那无所谓的非人类的行动折磨我的大脑！我最好的朋友，啊？我最好的朋友？？？”

　　麦克无力地怂拉着肩膀，他低着头，神情懊恼：“……我没有骗你。你在两个月前像恶鬼一样去掘开我的坟墓，啃咬我的尸体的时候，你就知道了，我不会再骗你了。”

　　崔佛狠狠地把头撞在了方向盘上，要把那黑色的轮盘握断一样紧紧地攥着它，仰起头发出了大型犬一样巨大的啜泣呜咽的声音，他大力地吸着鼻子，把油门踩到最大，自杀一样地把车开出公路，在草丛里、树丛里疯狂乱撞，直到保险杠和车前盖都脱离了车身，他才将车停下，然后他踢开车门，踉踉跄跄地爬出了车厢，右手撑在离车最近的那棵树上，蜷曲着上身拼命呕吐。

　　麦克的灵魂低垂着眼睛看着崔佛狼狈不堪的样子，然后用带着些许算计的眼神环视四周——他们现在从洛圣都到北扬克顿的某段公路旁，这片树林已经离开公路很远了，再向东走十几米的悬崖下面，应该就是大海。

　　崔佛清空了自己的肠胃，大口喘息着滚爬到另一棵树桦树下，整个身体倚靠在那皲皱、灰白的树皮之上，他觉得口腔苦涩发酸，于是用力冲那个半透明的胖子吐了好几口口水，右手攥着那满是白色烟卷的烟盒，颤抖且神经质地笑了起来。

　　“我们不会回去的，麦克。我们永远不会回去了。你知道为什么，你他妈的明明知道为什么……”崔佛的声音越来越低，他最后简直是用一种苍白虚弱的语气在呢喃。

　　“你在说什么？你他妈的在说什么鬼话？！”

　　崔佛不回答，只是用力瞪着张开双手直嚷嚷的麦克。

　　麦克缓慢地垂下了双手，焦急的神情从他脸上散去，他淡漠地说：“是的，我知道。”

　　崔佛又用力冲他吐了一口口水，咬牙切齿地说：

　　“你坐在自己家里，三个月前，吃着你的操蛋的中年健康食谱，看着你那蛋疼的好麦坞烂片，然后死在了那里，又一次地抛下我，你明明知道我在乎你。你明明知道我他妈的会哭的像个爱吸屌的傻逼。”崔佛捂住了眼睛，蜷缩成一团。

　　“我知道。”麦克冷冰冰地说，“但我不在乎。我从不在乎。”

　　“不！！！”崔佛拿开了眼前的双手，声音骤然拔高，他双眼通红，嚎叫着，“不！！！”

　　“承认吧。”麦克的身影越来越淡了，他叹了一口气，“没有什么麦克的灵魂，我是你的幻觉，我是你的心中所想，我是你埋在最深处的小丑，你最害怕的怪物，一个根本不在乎你的朋友，一个五流烂片都不会用的意象。我在利用你，在背叛你，在摧毁你，但是我根本不在乎。不管是你的精神状态，还是你的自杀倾向，或者是你装在后备箱的那个我的儿子。我都不在乎。”

　　“后备箱……没错，他在后备箱。”崔佛撕开手中卷烟的包装，将一支咬在齿间，任其他烟卷散落一地，“你不是幻觉，你不是，你他妈的不是！你关心他！你关心每一个家人！你应该他妈的把他那肥胖的猪身子抱在怀里然后像要和他交媾一样亲他！你他妈应该……”

　　“我不是麦克·汤利。”麦克的幻影用坚定的声音否定着，这声音像是炸药、机关枪或者甚至核武器，把崔佛脆弱的灵魂彻底轰成了碎片，“所以我知道一切。”

　　那冰一样的声音用那张越来越模糊的脸庞继续着：“我知道麦克·汤利在三个月前坐在自己的沙发上，看着好麦坞的烂片，右手拿着——他儿子递给他的下药的西柚茶。”

　　“我知道，他死之后，他的钱夹打开扔在他的身边，里面少了一张用来洗钱的，绝对不会查到他头上的信用卡。”

　　“我知道，你在调查之前发誓要让那个害死你的宝贝儿汤利的人受尽折磨悲惨的死去。”

　　“我知道，凶手现在就在你的后备箱里——那个你想要开肠破肚的仇人，麦克·汤利的唯一的儿子，你一直看着长大的那个小垃圾。”

　　“动手吧，前边就是悬崖，你可以像是对德凡·维斯顿一样……"

　　“不！”崔佛捂着耳朵用力摇着脑袋，然后挣扎着站起来，踉踉跄跄地用最大的力气向空气挥拳，“你这个欠插的婊子！从我的脑子里离开！”

　　幻影冷冷地笑着，变成了一阵薄雾，消失了。

　　崔佛被挥空的拳头拉拽着失去了平衡，猛地摔倒在地，他的额头被地上尖锐的石头划出了一个大口子，鲜血顺着他的眼角流下来，但他却无知无觉地盯着幻影消失的地方，呆滞又僵硬地坐在那里，一动不动。

　　很久，或许是半个小时，或许是三分钟——崔佛现在不仅视线模糊，对时间的概念也不是很清晰——总之他站了起来，然后把卷烟扔在了原地，连同嘴巴里咬着的这一支。他走向了那辆奥北，表情平静地用粗暴的手法掀开了后备箱的盖子。崔佛张开双手，像是剧场中那种哗众取宠的开场主持人，用一种夸张滑稽的语气大声说着：“看看，看看，看看，这是谁，我们的小吉米，我们的俄狄浦斯！我们的反达尔文主义产物！我们的反抗强权的战士！”

　　詹姆斯·迪圣塔双手双脚都被绳子绑着，嘴巴则被胶带粘的结结实实，肥胖的身体蜷缩在后备箱，剧烈扭动着，发出剧烈的呜咽声。

　　崔佛把手伸向吉米，伴随着刺啦的声响，撕开了他嘴巴上的胶带，吉米立马发出了一长串的嚎叫：“我发誓！崔佛叔叔我发誓！我只是想让他昏一会儿！偷点钱！我根本会有这种结果！”

　　“你确定？”崔佛用一种吸气一样的神经质声音问道。

　　“我确定！我……”

　　“不不不不，”崔佛啧着嘴巴，摇晃着右手的食指，“我是说，你马上要和这辆车一起，像是想进洞的鸡巴一样猛地咻——冲进前面的大海里了，你确定你死前只说这些废话？”

　　吉米的肥脸因为恐惧扭曲成了一团：“你疯了！崔佛你疯了！我听到了你在开车时候的那些疯话！你假装我家的老头子在那里！你彻底疯了！”

　　“Fuck you！”崔佛大骂一声，重新被怒气支配了，他将手中的胶带重重地重新贴回了吉米的嘴巴，“如果你只想说这些狗屎的话，祝你在另一个世界——鬼知道到底有没有那样一个屎洞，和巴勒帮的那群狗杂碎们相处愉快。还有告诉你那个肥猪老爹，我！恨！他！”

　　车厢后盖被再次合上，崔佛一步一步，毫不犹豫地将车推进了大海，然后他回身捡回了散落在地上的那些白色烟卷，一起扔进了海里。

　　一切办妥，崔佛转身离开那个悬崖，毫无留恋，他缓慢地走上高速公路的路边，哼着歌，擦了一把额角的血，打电话叫了出租，走上了回家的路。

　　

　　END

　　这就是一篇很烂的文，我承认，但总之是完结了

　　居然最后生生被我胡诌成了小甜文HE，欣慰

　　然后以下是对这篇文的一些解释，因为实在是对自己的讲故事能力没有信心，所以还是说一说吧

　　老崔吸的烟卷，就是哈草战士那个小任务里面吸了之后产生外星人幻觉的加料大麻烟卷。

　　在原剧情里面，老崔哈草之后看到了小丑，之所以看到小丑，是因为他恐惧被嘲笑，还因为他的童年的阴影。在本文里，麦克死后，他对麦克之死的恐惧甚至胜过了对小丑的恐惧，所以幻觉的主角变成了麦克，所以本文的麦克，你可能会觉得【天啊怎么这么OOC，这不是麦克！】——没错，这确实不是麦克，这是老崔想象出来的麦克，是老崔最害怕见到的那种麦克，老崔害怕麦克对他不在乎，对他冷酷无情，所以这个麦克才这样冰冷，伤人。所以全文根本没有什么麦克的灵魂，麦克彻底死了，一切都是老崔的幻觉。

　　最后老崔将烟卷全部扔进了大海，也就是说，他不想再沉浸于这种幻觉了，他从这种悲痛中抽身了。

　　好了，就这样，谢谢你们看到最后。  
　　


End file.
